1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method for improving web page browsing, and particularly to presenting web material in a proper format.
2. Description of Background
Many Internet web pages may be used most effectively by a particular web browser. For example, a web page may display web content when viewed by one type of web browser differently than when viewed by another type of web browser. Users may have to use different web browsers to effectively display different web pages. A method that effectively displays web content is desired.